Mower decks have been designed that are convertible between a discharge or collection position and a mulching position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,358 for Mower Having a Mower Deck Adapted for Selective Mulching or Non-Mulching Modes relates to a mower deck that can be converted between a discharge or collection position and a mulching position without using tools, and without separately attaching or detaching components on the deck. The convertible mower deck enables an operator to avoid the inconvenience of having to stop mowing to either remove or install a mulch kit. The convertible mower deck has adjustable gates between adjacent cutting chambers that can be moved to an open position in which grass clippings move between the cutting chambers and out through a discharge opening, or to a closed position in which grass clippings are mulched by restricting their movement between cutting chambers and blocking the discharge opening. An operator may move the gates to either the open position or the closed position using a handle or lever that is part of a control structure on the top surface of the deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,700 for Mower Deck With Multiple Modes of Operation; U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,073 for Convertible Mower Deck With Interlocking Baffles; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,022 for Convertible Mower Deck With Angled Pivoting Baffles, also relate to mower decks that can be converted between a discharge or collection position and a mulching position. These convertible mower decks include handles that an operator may reach to pivot and convert the mower decks between their discharge or collection and mulching positions. Rods or linkages above the decks may connect the pivoting gates or baffles between adjacent cutting chambers.
There is a need for a convertible mower deck with a mulch on demand actuator in the operator station, that does not require the operator to reach outside of the operator station to a control or lever mounted on the deck. There is a need for a convertible mower deck that does not have linkages above the deck connecting the pivoting gates or baffles between adjacent cutting chambers.